Niō
thumb|Estatua en Ebaradera, en Osaka.Niō (仁王) o Kongōrikishi (金剛力士) son dos guardianes furiosos y musculosos de Buda que permanecen en la entrada de muchos templos budistas a través de Asia, incluyendo a China, Japón y Corea en forma de terribles estatuas luchadoras. Son manifestaciones de la deidad protectora Bodhisattva Vajrapani y los más antiguos y poderosos del panteón Mahāyāna. Según la tradición japonesa, viajaron con el Buda histórico para protegerlo y hay referencias de ello en las escrituras Theravada así como en el Ambatta Sutta. Dentro de la tradición generalmente pacifista del budismo, las historias de los guardianes Niō como Kongōrikishi justificaban el uso de la fuerza física para proteger valores preciados y las creencias contra el mal. Nio-Vajrapani también se ve como la manifestación de Mahasthamaprapta o Bodhisattva de poder que flanquea a Amida en la tradición de la tierra pura y como Vajrasattva, el dharmapala de la tradición tibetana.The illustrated encyclopedia of Zen Buddhism By Helen Josephine Baroni, Page 240 Manifestaciones thumb Normalmente Kongōrikishi son un par de figuras situadas en la entrada de un templo independiente llamado Niōmon (仁王門) en Japón, hēnghā èr jiàng (哼哈二将) en China y Geumgangmun (金剛門) en Corea. La estatua de la derecha es llamada Misshaku Kongō (密迹金剛) y tiene la boca abierta, representando la vocalización del primer grafena del sánscrito devanagari (अ) que se pronuncia "a". La estatua de la izquierda se llama Naraen Kongō (那羅延金剛) y tiene la boca cerrada, representando la vocalización del último grafema del devanagari (ह ɦ) pronunciado "ɦūṃ" (हूँ). Estos dos caracteres simbolizan el inicio y el fin de todas las cosas (supuestamente, las personas nacen diciendo el sonido "a" y mueren con el sonido "ɦūṃ" con sus bocas cerradas). De forma al Alfa y el Omega en la cristiandad, significan "todo" o "toda creación". La contracción de ambos es Aum (ॐ), que es El Absoluto en sánscrito. Misshaku Kongō o Agyō thumb|Agyō en Tōdai-ji, Nara. Realizada por Busshi Unkei y Kaikei en 1203.Misshaku Kongō (密迹金剛), también llamado Agyō (阿形), es un símbolo de violencia manifiesta: lleva un mazo vajra "vajra-pani" (un garrote de diamante, un palo de relámpago o un símbolo solar)See "金剛" at [http://www.hm.tyg.jp/~acmuller/soothill/soothill-hodous.html William Edward Soothill and Lewis Hodous. A Dictionary of Chinese Buddhist Terms] y enseña sus dientes. Su boca se muestra en la posición necesaria para hacer el sonido "ah", originando su nombre alternativo "Agyō". Misshaku Kongō (密迹金剛) es Miljeok geumgang en coreano, Mìjī jīngāng en chino mandarín y Mật tích kim cương en vietnamita. Su equivalente en sánscrito es Guhyapāda vajra. Naraen Kongō o Ungyō Naraen Kongō (那羅延金剛), también llamado Ungyō (吽形) en japonés, se le representa con las manos vacías o llevando una espada. Representa la fuerza latente, manteniendo su boca cerrada. Su boca está dispuesta para formar el sonido "hūṃ" or "Un", originando su nombre alternativo "Ungyō". Naraen Kongō (那羅延金剛) es Narayeon geumgang en coreano, Nàluóyán jīngāng en chino mandarín y Na la diên kim cương en vietnamita.Transliterations from Digital Dictionary of Buddhism Shukongōshin Una manifestación de Kongōrikishi que combina tanto a Naraen como Misshaku Kongōs en uno es Shukongōshin en Tōdai-ji en Nara, Japón. Shukongōshin (執金剛神), literalmente "Espíritu empuñador-vajra", es Shūkongōshin o Shikkongōjin en japonés, Jip geumgang sin en coreano, Zhí jīngāng shén en chino mandarín y Chấp kim cang thần en vietnamita. Influencia griega thumb|center|500px||Evolución iconográfica del Heracles griego a Shukongōshin. De izquierda a derecha: #Heracles (Museo del Louvre). #Heracles en una moneda greco-bactriana del rey Demetrio I. #Vajrapani, el protector de Buda, representado como Heracles en el arte greco-budista de Gandhara. #Shukongōshin de los templos budistas de Japón Kongōrikishi puede ser un caso de transmisión de una imagen del héroe griego Heracles a Asia oriental por la Ruta de la Seda. Heracles se usaba en el arte greco-budista para representar a Vajrapani, el protector de Buda. Esta transmisión es parte de un fenómeno sincretista greco-budista mayor, donde el budismo interactuó con la cultura helena en Asia central del siglo IV a.C. al siglo IV d.C."The origin of the image of Vajrapani should be explained. This deity is the protector and guide of the Buddha Sakyamuni. His image was modeled after that of Hercules. (...) The Gandharan Vajrapani was transformed in Central Asia and China and afterwards transmitted to Japan, where it exerted stylistic influences on the wrestler-like statues of the Guardian Deities Nio." (Katsumi Tanabe, "Alexander the Great, East-West cultural contacts from Greece to Japan", p23) Budismo Niō zen El budismo Niō Zen era una practica propugnada por el monja Zen Suzuki Shōsan (1579-1655), quien la defendió frente al budismo Zen Nyorai. Recomendaba que los practicantes debían meditar sobre Nio o incluso adoptar sus fieras expresiones posturas marciales para cultivar el poder, fuerza y valor cuando se enfrentaran contra la adversidad. Suzuki describió a Niō de la siguiente manera: "El Niō (Vajrapani) Es un dios amenazador. Porta el kongōsho (vajra) y puede aplastar a sus enemigos. Confía en él, rézale para que te proteja como protege al Buda. Él vibra con energía y poder espiritual que puedes absorber cuando lo necesites". Influencia en el taoísmo Niō fue incorporado al taoísmo chino como Heng Ha Er Jiang (哼哈二将). En la novela taoista Fengshen Yanyi, Zheng Lun y Chen Qi fueron finalmente nombrados como dos dioses.Fengshen Yanyi, chapter 99. Influencia moderna *Los personajes de Kiddy Grade, Un-ou y A-ou son nombrados a partir de Ungyō and Agyō, respectivamente. *Los personajes Akuma y Gouken de Street Fighter están basados en Niō. *En el capítulo 74, Yotsuba toma una foto de un hombre en la calle que confunde con un Niō. *El personaje de Skip Beat! Shō Fuwa ha sido mostrado como Ungyō y Agyō cuando se enfada. *En el volumen 4 de la novela ligera Heaven's Memo Pad es usado como referencia para mostrar al personaje de Alice. *En el manga/anime Eyeshield 21, Ungyō y Agyō dan nombre a los gemelos Unsui Kongo y Agon Kongo del equipo de fútbol americano Shinryuji Naga. *En la serie Flint y los detectives del tiempo, el personaje "Nioja" está basado vagamente en ellos. *En One Piece, la tecnica Gear Fourth de Monkey D. Luffy muestra un aspecto similar a Niō. *En Saint Seiya, en algunas oportunidades la imagen de Niō se manifiesta detras de Ikki de Fenix . Referencias Categoría:Dioses japoneses Categoría:Mitología Asiática